lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Liczby
Powrót do działu Powracające Zagadnienia Zestaw sześciu liczb 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 i 42 spełnia kluczową rolę w serialu, choć ich pochodzenie oraz znaczenie ciągle nie jest jasne. Zestaw liczb wystąpił w następujących kontekstach: *Liczby nadawane były ze stacji radiowej an Wyspie, dopóki Danielle Rousseau nie zamieniła transmisji na wezwanie pomocy. Transmisja była zagłuszana i mogła być słyszana poza Wyspą tylko w pewnych okolicznościach. *Sam Toomey usłyszawszy te liczby w stacji nasłuchowej użył ich w grze na jarmarku i wygrał duża sumę pieniędzy. *Leonard Simms prawdopodobnie użył liczb w jakiejś niekreślonej grze lub w innych okolicznościach *Hurley użył liczb w loterii typu lotto i wygrał rekordowa sumę pieniędzy *Liczby umieszczone były na zewnątrz włazu *Liczby umieszczone były na etykietach leków które wstrzykiwano Claire w bunkrze medycznym. Często używa się pojedynczych liczb, ich zestawów lub kombinacji. Nie jest jasne czy autorzy dają w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że towarzyszyły bohaterom serialu w ich życiu, czy też podrzucają pisanki. (Zobacz dział Nawiązania do liczb poniżej) right|thumb|Liczby widoczne na [[Właz|włazie]] W serialu Możliwe znaczenie liczb *Na podstawie faktów serialowych można wywnioskować, że liczby przynoszą niebywałe szczęście oraz ochraniają, dając wręcz nietykalność tym, którzy je użyli, jednocześnie sprowadzając nieszczęścia na ich otoczenie: **Sam Toomey po wygranej na jarmarku uległ wypadkowi, w którym jego żona straciła nogę. On sam wyszedł jedynie z powierzchownymi obrażeniami. Po tym nastąpiła powódź i pożar, w których zginęło wielu ludzi. Z tego powodu sam wyprowadzi się na pustkowie, co jednak niewiele zmieniło. Dopiero samobójcza śmierć Sama zakończyła pasmo nieszczęść. **Leonard Simms użył liczb w jakimś celu co spowodowało jakieś bliżej nieokreślone wydarzenia, a jego samego wpędziło w chorobę psychiczną. **Hurley po użyciu liczb i rekordowej wygranej spowodował szereg nieszczęśliwych wydarzeń: ***Wujek Hurleya zmarł na atak serca ***Matka Hurleya dotkliwie skręciłam nogę w kostce ***Spłonął jego nowo kupiony dom ***W czasie pogrzebu wujka piorun zabił zaprzyjaźnionego księdza ***Brata Hurleigo porzuciła żona ***Spłonęła posiadana przez Hurleya fabryka butów w Kanadzie. W pożarze zginęło pracowników ***W czasie wizyty Hurleya w biurze doradcy finansowego z dachu spadł nieznany człowiek ***Meteoryt zniszczył dawne miejsce pracy Hurleya w czasie nagrywania reportażu o nim. Zginęła ekipa telewizyjna. *W Lost Experience powiedziano, że liczby są nawiązaniem do równania Valenzettiego, dzięki któremu można wyliczyć dokładny moment zagłady ludzkości. Zadaniem Dharmy jest zmienić przynajmniej jedną z liczb, a co za tym idzie - przedłużyć los naszej cywilizacji. Samo słowo 'DHARMA' oznacza 'moralną powinność', a liczba 108 jest bardzo ważna w mitologii buddyjskiej i Hindu. Dla wielu Buddystów jest 108 grzechów ludzkości. Fakty *Suma liczb to 108 *Iloczyn liczb to 7418880. *Załoga bunkra miała być zmieniana co 540 dni (108 x 5), co oznacza, że każda ekipa musiała wprowadzić kod co najmniej 7200 razy. Obliczenia *Suma: 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42 = 108 ( 1+0+8=9 ) *Iloczyn: 4 * 8 * 15 * 16 * 23 * 42 = 7418880 ( 7+4+1+8+8+8+0=36 | 3+6=9 ) *Średnia arytmetyczna: ( 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42)/6=18 (1+8=9) Nawiązania do liczb Miejsca w samolocie *9F - Shannon 9+F(szósta litera alfabetu) = 15 *'15'D - Sawyer *'16'A - Sayid *'23'A - Jack *'23'D - Rose *'23'E - Bernard *29C - Charlie 2+9+C(szesnastkowa liczba dla 12) = 23 ' *'42'''F - Ana-Lucia *55F - Claire 5+5+F(szósta litera alfabetu) = '''16 *'23'C - Howard (naturalnie oprócz 23) 2+3+C(trzecia litera alfabetu) = 8''' W Epizodach Poniżej pominięto wystąpienia liczb gdy dotyczyły wpisywania ich do komputera w stacji Swan, gdy ukazywały się na zegarze w tej stacji lub gdy było mowa o samym locie Oceanic 815, zakładając, ze wystąpienie ich w tych sytuacjach było naturalne. Sezon 1 * **'''8 - Claire jest w ósmym miesiącu ciąży **'16' - Jack opowiada historię jak operował szesnastoletnią dziewczynę **'16' - Pilot odzyskuje przytomność w 16 godzin po katastrofie * **'4' - Charlie w samolocie na wystukuje na przemian 4 i 5 uderzeń w ramię fotela **'4' - Sayid stwierdza, ze transmisja może być typu SAT 4 **'4' - numer zostaje wyrzucony na obu kostkach w czasie gry w backgammon **'16' - Sayid oblicza, że francuska transmisja nadawana jest od 16 lat * **'4' - Jack ocenia, że Edward Mars przeżyje co najwyżej 4 dni **'8' - żona Raya Mullena zmarła 8 miesięcy przed przybyciem Kate na farmę **'15' - Ray Mullen ocenia, że do najbliższego miasta jest 15 kilometrów **'23' - 23 tysiące dolarów wynosiła nagroda za schwytanie Kate * **'4' - Locke sparaliżowany był cztery lata **'4' - Shannon pyta Boone o czteroliterowy odpowiednik zwrotu "Nic mnie to nie obchodzi" **'4' - Jack w swym przemówieniu wspomina, że minęły cztery dni od katastrofy **'8' - Charlie pisze na palcach ATE, fonetyczny odpowiednik eight - 8 **'8' - Locke rozmawia telefonicznie z Helen od ośmiu miesięcy **'23' - Jack przypomina Rose, że w samolocie zajmował miejsce 23A **'23' - Claire w czasie memoriału na cześć ofiar wymienia Howarda zajmującego miejsce 23C * **'4' - Sawyer miał swe urodzinowe pragnienie przed czterema laty **'16' - Jack mówi bileterce, że za 16 godzin musi być w Los Angeles * **'8' - Charlie mówi, że nie grał na gitarze od ośmiu dni i 11 godzin **'23' - Jack ocenia, że dla napojenia 46 osób potrzeba 23 galony wody dziennie * **'4' - według planu ratunkowego Michaela jednocześnie cztery osoby mają zajmować się kopaniem **'8' - Kate przypomina, że katastrofa nastąpiła przed ośmioma dniami **'8' - Michael pracował przez osiem lat jako robotnik budowlany **'8' - Drive Shaft przez osiem tygodni otwierał koncerty inne grupy * **'4' - Boone wspomina, że w jego bagażu znajdowały się cztery inhalatory Shannon * **'23' - Danielle Rousseau wspomina, załoga jej przetrwała 2 miesiące na wyspie, a instrumenty na jej statku przestały funkcjonowac na 3 godziny przed katastrofą * **'4' - Richard Malkin przez 4 miesiące Claire namawiając ją by zatrzymała dziecko * **'4' - W czasie poszukiwań Claire i Charliego Jack ocenia, że jest czwarta godzina **'8' - Kate z ojcem tropiła zwierzynę przez osiem godzin **'15' - Od piętnastu minut nie widziano Claire i Charliego * **'4' - Shannon pyta Boonea co się dzieje z nim i Lockiem od czterech dni **'4' - w walizeczce Edwarda Marsa znajdowały się cztery pistolety **'16' - W Shannon nawiązuje do 16 lat spędzonych an Wyspie przez Danielle Rousseau w kontekście jest zdrowia psychicznego * **'4' - Locke mówi Booneowi, że Michał Anioł przez cztery miesiące wpatrywał się w blok marmury z którego wyrzeźbił Dawida **'4' - Boone wyraża nadzieje, że Locke nie będzie się wpatrywał we właz przez cztery miesiące **'4' - Shannon miała osiem lat gdy ojciec powtórnie się ożenił **'15' - Boone mówi, że spędził 15 godzin w samolocie z LA. * **'4' - Pielęgniarka zajmująca się Michaelem ma czworo dzieci **'8' - Walt dostaje pudełko z rysunkami Michaela z poprzednich ośmiu lat * **'4' - Kate sugeruje użycie 4 pistoletów z walizeczki szeryfa **'4' - Liczba pułapek, które planuje Locke wokół obozu **'4' - Sawyer stwierdza, że pięć pistoletów to lepiej niż 4 **'815' - Kopiarka sprzedawana przez Charliego ma numer C815 * **'4' - dzik atakuje Sawyera czterokrotnie **'4' - Hurley wspomina, że Charlie zabił Ethana czteroma strzałami. * **'4' - Michael planuje zabranie czterech osób na tratwę **'8' - Jin w retrospekcjach ma zaparkować samochód w odległości ośmiu kilometrów **'8' - Jin zadaje osiem ciosów w twarz urzędnika ministerstwa **'23' - Michael opowiada Waltowi o budynku Flatiron, który znajduje się na 23 ulicy w Nowym Jorku. * (Po raz pierwszy pojawiają się magiczne liczby najpierw w retrospekcji Hurleya, a potem na ścianie włazu) **'4' - Na miseczce, z której Hurley je kurczaki jest numer 4 **'4' - Wujek Tito miał wszczepiony rozrusznik serca przed czterema laty **'4' - Lenny gra w grę Connect 4 **'4' - Żona Sama Toomey mówi, że jej mąż nie żyje od czterech lat **'4' - Hurley zabiera na wyprawę cztery butelki wody **'8' - W czasie konferencji prasowej pytanie zadaje dziennikarz stacji Channel 8 **'8' - Ośmioro ludzi ginie w pożarze posiadanej przez Hurleigo fabryce butów w Kanadzie * **'4' - numer cztery jest widoczny na grze która rozstawia Locke **'4' - Locke mówi Boone, że był sparaliżowany przez cztery lata **'8' - Locke informuje klientkę, ze ligowe piłki znajduje się na regale numer 8 **'15' - Locke informuje klientkę, ze zwykłe piłki znajduje się na regale numer 15 **'23' - numer 23 jest widoczny na grze która rozstawia Locke * **'4' - Charlie pyta tylko cztery osoby o ich grupę krwi **'8' - Przyjaciel Jacka Mark. mówi, że będzie musiał wypić 8 piw by stracić tremę przed swym przemówieniem **'8' - Shannon miała 8 lat gdy jej matka wyszła za mąż za ojca Boone * **'4' - Agent wywiadu mówi Sayidowi o skradzionym materiale wybuchowym C4 **'4' - Sawyer czyta w piśmie artykuł, w którym mowa o silniku 4,4 litrowym **'8' - Sawyer czyta w piśmie artykuł, w którym mowa o silniku typu V8 * **'4' - Kate wymawia liczbę 4 odmierzając kroki **'8' - Ozdobny magnes (pudełko z frytkami) w domu Toma ma osiem frytek **'8' - kate farbuje włosy farba o kolorze no. 8 **'15' - Ozdobny magnes (pianino) w domu Toma ma 15 czarnych klawiszy **'23' - Ozdobny magnes (pianino) w domu Toma ma 23 białe klawisze **'815' - Taśma z "kapsuły czasu" została nagrana 15 sierpnia (8 miesiąc roku) 1989 (według amerykańskiej konwencji to 8/15/1989) * , **'4' - cyfra pojawia się na prędkościomierzu samochodu Hurleya w czasie jego awarii. **'4' - starszy mężczyzna od którego Hurley odkupuje skuter ma czapkę z logo "Casino 8" **'8' - cyfra pojawia się na prędkościomierzu samochodu Hurleya w czasie jego awarii. **'8' - Sawyer miał 8 lat gdy został sierotą **'15' - liczba pojawia się na prędkościomierzu samochodu Hurleya w czasie jego awarii. **'15' - Shannon nie chce siedzieć 15 godzin podróży koło płaczacego dziecka **'15' - Tratwa przepłynęła 15 mil zanim zaatakowali ją Inni **'15' - Lot Oceanic 815 według rozkładu ma odlecieć o godzinie 14:15 **'16' - Sayid przypomina Danielle Rousseau, że 16 lat temu zabrano jej dziecko **'16' - liczba pojawia się na prędkościomierzu samochodu Hurleya w czasie jego awarii. **'23' - Jack zajmuje w samolocie miejsce 23B **'23' - Lot Oceanic 815 odprawiany jest przy bramie 23 **'23' - Terometr w samochodzie Hurleya wskazuje temperaturę 23 stopni Celsjusza **'23' - Kłótnia Michaela z Waltem ma miejsce o godzinie 5:23 **'23' - Numer pokoju zajmowanego przez Hurleya to 2342 **'42' - Ana Lucia zajmuje w samolocie miejsce 42F **'42' - Numer pokoju zajmowanego przez Hurleya to 2342 **'42' - liczba pojawia się na prędkościomierzu samochodu Hurleya w czasie jego awarii. **'42' - Lot Oceanic 815 pryzbywa o godzinie 10:42 Sezon 2 * **'4' - robot kuchenny Desmonda ma cztery noże **'4' - Desmond wrzuca cztery produkty do robota robiąc koktajl **'4' - Desmond suszy cztery sztuki ubrania **'4' - W szafie widać wiszące cztery pary spodni ogrodniczek **'8' - system ustawiania luster ma osiem przełączników **'8' - zestaw środków myjących w bunkrze zawiera osiem pojemników **'8' - Sarah miała wypadek 8 miesięcy przed ślubem **'8' - Na stole w pokoju szpitalnym Sary widoczny jest numer 8 **'16' - Prędkościomierz roweru treningowego Desmonda wskazuje 16 mile na godzinę * **'4' - Locke oznajmia Desmondowi, że cztery osoby spośród rozbitków odpłynęły na tratwie * **'4' - Marvin Candle w filmie instruktażowym poucza iż numery należy wpisać w ciągu 4 minut od rozpoczęcia sygnału. **'15' - Desmond mówi Jackowi, że za 15 minut przekona się czy ma rację. * **'8' - Randy zarzuca, Hurleyowi, że zjadł 8 kawałków kurczaka na koszt firmy **'8' - Sayid ocenia grubość cementowych ścian bunkra na 8 do 10 cali (20 do 25 centymetrów) **'8' - Hurley i Johnny przejeżdżają obok 8-smego dystrybutora na stacji benzynowej **'16' - tygodni minęło bez wygranej w loterii zanim Hurley wygrał cała stawkę **'23' - to według Libby liczba uratowanych z ogona samolotu * **'4' - Sun mówi Kate, że minęły 4 dni od odpłynięcia tratwy **'4' - pani Paik wspomina, że Sun ma za sobą 4 lata studiów * **'4' - Michael potrzebuje cztery tyczki by zbudować nosze dla Sawyera **'8' - Aaron wytrzymuje bez sny 8 godzin **'15' - gdy John Locke i Charlie grają w back-gamon w grze jest 15 pionków **'16' - Shannon twierdzi, że będzie musiała pracować 16 godzin na dobę gdy zacznie staż. W odpowiedzi jej macocha zauważa, że jak dotychczas tak długo była w stanie tylko spać. * **'4' - Libby przewiduje, że Donald będzie czwartym zmarłym z grupy ogonowej, jeśli infekcja nie ustąpi **'4' - Ana Lucia przetrzymuje Nathana przez 4 dni w wilczym dole * **'4' - Ana Lucia pozostaje na urlopie zdrowotnym po przez 4 miesiące **'4' - Ana Lucia otrzymała 4 rany postrzałowe **'4' - Mr. Eko informuje Locke, że jest czterech uratowanych z ogona samolotu **'8' - Centrala wzywa radiowóz no kodzie 8-ADAM-9 **'42' - John Locke zgaduje 42 haslo krzyżówki * **'4' - Kate dowiaduje się że Sam Austen wrócił z Korei 4 miesiące przed jej urodzeniem **'4' - John Locke mówi, że kod można wpisać jedynie w ciągu 4 minut od alarmu **'8' - Król Izajasz miał 8 lat gdy zasiadł na tronie * **'16' - przed kościołem w wiosce Mr. Eko wystawionych jest na sprzedaż 16 figurek Matki Boskiej **'23' - Mr. Eko recytuje Psalm 23 * **'4' - John Locke twierdzi, że nikt nie pojawi się w bunkrze przed upływem 4 godzin **'4' - Sun mówi, że Jin powiedział jej co ma robić przez następne 4 lata * **'8' - reżyser filmu reklamowego pieluch odlicza do 8 **'4' - John Locke twierdzi, że nikt nie pojawi się w bunkrze przed upływem 4 godzin * * **'4' - Henry Gale rozbił się na Wyspie cztery miesiące wcześniej **'4' - Sayid wspomina, że pilot został pochowany 4 kilometry od obozu **'15' - to jeden z numerów kombinacji otwierającej zbrojownię **'23' - Sayid miał 23 lata gdy wojska amerykańskie wkroczyły do Iraku **'23 108 42' - Numer filmu pokazywanego Sayidowi przez Kelvina Sezon 3 * **'4' - Kanapka podana Jackowi przez Juliet podzielona była na cztery części z wbitymi czterema wykałaczkami **'1523' - pojawia się na Jacka pagerze * **'8' - Ben informuje Jacka, że zespół Red Sox wygrała osie pucharowych meczów z rzędu. **'1516' - numer pokoju w którym Sun spotykała się z Jae Lee * **'4' - Hurley w wizji Locke wpisuje do komputera na terminalu lotniskowym **'84'0'23' - Widoczne są na dokumencie oficera Edwarda Colburna * **'4' - Jack w diagnozie Bena stwierdza, że nowotwór znajduje się na czwartym kręgu **'8' - liczba osiem oznaczony jest królik doświadczalny **'15' - więźniowie w retrospekcji Sawyera walczą przed celą numer 15 **'15' - według Bena 15 puls 15 uderzeń serca dzieli Sawyera od strefy niebezpiecznej **'16' - liczbę 16 widać na monitorze gdy umiera Colleen **'23' - w retrospekcji Sawyera dowiadujemy się, że pieniądze ukryte są w magazynie 23C * * **'4' - Suzanne w retrospekcji Kate miała czterech synów * **'23' - numer pokoju w którym Karl był poddawany zabiegom psychodelicznym **'108' - numer widoczny jest ma urządzeniu monitorującym pracę serca Bena * *'4-8-15' - doręczyciel informuje recepcjonistkę, że dostarcza paczkę o tym numerze *'108' - zegar Desmonda pokazuje godzinę 1:08 * * **'4' - liczba widoczna na radiu Hurleya w retrospekcjach **'8' - liczba występuje w nazwie stacji Tricii Tanaka **'16' - Kate wspomina, że pomogła jej szesnastoletnia dziewczyna **'108' - liczba widoczna na radiu Hurleya w retrospekcjach * **'4' - Bunkier Flame podminowany jest materiałem wybuchowym C4 **'4' - występuje w kodzie żądania zrzutu 2-4 **'8' - występuje w kodzie rozpoczęcia komunikacji ze światem zewnętrznym 2-8 * **'4' - Ben mówi do Locka, że był sparaliżowany 4 lata **'8' - Ojciec Locka wyrzuca go przez okno z 8 piętra * **'4' - Hurley wspomina o 4-tym sezonie serialu Expose **'4' - Numerem 4 oznaczony jest monitor w stacji Perle **'8' - osiem godzin trwa paraliż po ukąszeniu pająka **'8' - 8 milionów dolarów warte były diamenty skradzione przez Nikki i Paulo **'15' - liczba 15 pokazana była na klapie przy kręceniu finały serialu Expose **'16' - liczba 16 pokazana była na klapie przy kręceniu finały serialu Expose * **'4' - Juliet skręca sobie ramię po raz czwarty. **'4' - Dymek błyska cztery razy skanując Juliet. **'4' - liczba widoczna na klawiaturze urządzenia uaktywniającego barierę ultradźwiękową. **'4' - jedyna liczna na tablicy rejestracyjnej samochodu Kate w retrospekcji 4ON DVP. **'8' - liczba widoczna na klawiaturze urządzenia uaktywniającego barierę ultradźwiękową. **'15' - Sawyerowi pozostało jeszcze 3 dni, 10 godzi i 15 minut zakazu używania przezwisk. **'16-23' - Kod uaktywniający barierę ultradźwiękową. * **'4' - Juliet informuje Bena, że ma guza na czwartym kręgu. **'8' - Juliet zawiązuje węzeł "ósemkę" **'48' - Według planu Bena, Claire miała poczuć pierwsze symptomy choroby po 48 godzinach od uaktywnienia implantu * **'4' - Desmond po raz czwarty ratuje życie Charliemu. **'108' - Winiarnia klasztoru w którym przebywał Desmond wyprodukowała 108 skrzynek wina, gdy on był w nim mnichem (1995 rok). **'108' - Sawyer mówi Jackowi, że co 108 minut musi zagrać w ping-ponga, w przeciwnym razie Wyspa eksploduje. * * **'4' - Wrak samolotu Oceanic 815 znajduje się na dnie rowu oceanicznego na głębokości 4 mil. * **'4' - masakra pracowników Dharmy rozpoczęła się o godzinie 4 po południu **'16' - masakra pracowników Dharmy rozpoczęła się o godzinie 16 * **'4' - Charlie twierdzi, ze jest w stanie zatrzymać oddech na 4 minuty **'4' - Charlie nauczył się pływać gdy był w 4-tej klasie **'8' - Charlie ostatni raz bił się gdy miał 8 lat **'23' - Roderick w samochodowym radio nastawia na kanał 23, podczas nadawania przeboju Drive Shaft Powiązania *48 ludzi przeżyło w środkowej części samolotu (4''' i '''8) **Jeśli Jack liczył również Ethana i pilota, to w rzeczywistości rozbitków było 46 (42 + 4'''). *Na pokładzie lotu 815 znajdowały się 324 osoby (3 x '''108) *'4' rozbitków zginęło podczas Sezonu 1 (Marshall, Joanna, Scott oraz Boone). **Po śmierci tych osób w grupie zostało tylko 42 rozbitków. *Koszulka należąca do Boone'a zawiera chiński symbol oznaczający liczbę 84 (8''' i '''4) (42 + 42). *DriveShaft w szafie grającej miał numer 234 (23 i 4') *W filmie dla Łabędzia została wspomniana liczba 540 ('108*5) *Skrzynka depozytowa w której leżał samolocik Kate miała numer #815. *Locke miał firmę o nazwie Welcome Home. W to 23 litera alfabetu, a H to 8'''. *W opowiadaniu Mikhail'a skierowanym do Sayida przyszło po niego '''4 mężczyzn, aby zaoferować rozejm. *Samochód Hurley'a nosił tablicę rejestracyjną 429 PCE. 4+2+9='15' *Tata Shannon zmarł o godzinie 8':'15. *Lot 815 (8''' i '''15) był 4''' lotem Linii Oceanic w dniu katastrofy. Wystartował o godzinie 14:55 (1 + 4 + 5 + 5 = '''15) z bramki nr 23. *W odcinku Deus Ex Machina Locke skierował swoją matkę w alejki 8''' i '''15 *W tylnej części samolotu przeżyły 23 osoby. 15 zostało porwanych, co znaczy, że 8''' pozostało. *Dzień, w którym zginęła Shannon i w którym rozbitkowie z tylnej części samolotu doszli do obozu reszty rozbitków był 48 dniem pobytu na Wyspie ('''4 i 8') *Michael, Jin i Sawyer wypłynęli tratwą 44 dnia (4 & 4+4='8 4*4='16') *Ana-Lucia zabiła człowieka 4''' strzałami z pistoletu. Wydarzyło się to po '''4 miesiącach od jej zawieszenia policjantki. *W jednym z odcinków Charlie próbuje sprzedać kopiarkę nazwaną Heatherton C815. *Podczas rozmowy z księgowym, Hurley dowiaduje się, że spaliła się jego fabryka w Kanadzie. Podczas pożaru zginęło 8''' osób. *Jack, Locke i Sawyer spotkali Innych 50 dnia od katastrofy ('''42 + 8''') *Wyładowanie które rozbiło samolot wystąpiło o godzinie '''4:16. *W odcinku Live Together, Die Alone Libby daje Desmondowi 4''' dolary do zapłacenia za kawę, on zaś proponuje '''42.000$ (prawdopodobnie chodziło mu o łódź którą chciał kupić od dziewczyny). *W tym samym odcinku, w stacji nasłuchowej na ekranie widnieje liczba 7418880 (iloczyn Liczb) *Nagroda wyznaczona za schwytanie Kate wynosiła 23 tys. $. *Locke miał odebrać pieniądze dla swojego ojca z bankowego sejfu o numerze 1516 (15 i 16) *Psychodeliczny Film był wyświetlany w pokoju numer 23 *Hurley i Charlie mieszkali w tym samym hotelu i pokoju, który miał numer 2342 (23 i 42). *Każdy odcinek "Zagubionych" trwa 42 minuty. *Juliet chcąc włączyć ogrodzenie ultradźwiękowe, musiała wpisać kod 4''', '''15, 23. *Bracia w zakonie którym przebywał Desmond produkowali 108 skrzynek wina. *Grając w dużego lotka w Polsce z użyciem liczb, dotychczas można było wygrać co najwyżej "czwórkę" (1963-06-02, 1968-02-04, 2001-01-13) Teorie *Liczby mogą być współrzędnymi Wyspy. *Przytrzymaj klawisz ALT w edytorze tekstowym (czcionką musi być 'System') i wpisz Liczby. Puść ALT, a pojawi się grecki symbol µ (Mi). Mu jest zaginionym kontynentem podobnym do Atlantydy. *Każda z liczb oznacza jeden z 6 bunkrów. Liczba 4 to Łabędź (alarm rozbrzmiewa w tym bunkrze gdy zegar dojdzie do 4 minut). ** Jednak jest to nie możliwe, ponieważ wiadomo, ze stacji jest więcej niż 6. *Jeśli przyjmiemy że dwie pierwsze liczby to dzień i miesiąc , dwie następne to godzina i minuty , a dwie ostatnie to lata , wyjdzie na to że koniec ludzkości nastąpi 4 sierpnia 2342 roku o godzinie 15:16. Inna kombinacja z datami nie pasuje. Linki Pełen spis nawiązań do liczb Kategoria:Kody Kategoria:Nierozwiązane